The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to aircraft engines and, more specifically, to controlling a turbine clearance within an aircraft engine to facilitate more efficient operation of the aircraft engine during operations.
At least some known aircraft engines include a turbine including a hot section and a cold section. To improve fuel efficiency, thrust, and/or turbine life, at least some known engines attempt to control a distance or clearance between a tip of each turbine blade and a surrounding shroud to a minimum. However, a blade tip length, as measured from a rotor center, may increase in proportion to the square of an angular velocity of the rotor, and linearly with temperature. Both of such effects may be caused by increasing fuel flow during maneuvers such as climbs, certain acts in the descent/landing sequence, and/or evasive actions. Moreover, the blade tip length may increase more rapidly than the shroud expands during operation, especially during transient operations, such as those that require increased fuel flow. As such, during such operations, the blade tip may make contact with the shroud in a condition known as a rub.
At least some known aircraft engines use active clearance control to prevent rubs. Active clearance control, in at least some known embodiments, attempts to cause the shroud to expand linearly by bathing the shroud in hot air, based on similar physical properties that cause the blade tip length to expand linearly with an increase in temperature. However, a time constant that describes a rate of blade tip length growth is generally markedly different than a time constant that describes a rate of shroud expansion, such that the blade tip length generally increases more rapidly.
At least some known aircraft engines activate a clearance control in response to one or more engine operating parameters. Moreover, at least some known aircraft engines activate a clearance control based on an elapsed time relative to a transient engine condition, such as a throttle burst and/or a change in rotor speed. Further, at least some known aircraft engines deactivate a clearance control based on, for example, an aircraft altitude. In addition, other known active clearance controls are based on mathematical models based on data acquired from one or more aircraft engines. However, such controls may not adequately anticipate an increase in fuel flow in order to start shroud expansion prior to the increase in the blade tip length. For example, during flights occurring over international waters and having little or no radar contact, aircraft are separated by a minimum distance and managed such that the minimum distance continues for an entirety of such a portion of the flight. Transient operations are rare during such flight portions. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method, system, and/or apparatus that controls turbine clearance based on engine parameter rates of change and/or a presence of the aircraft in a stable flight phase.